


【TSN】【ME】Mark可能喝了假红牛，但其他人吃撑了真狗粮

by jijijijijiu



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: -“Mark,我是你的的什么人啊？”-“你是我的红牛啊。”
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 2





	【TSN】【ME】Mark可能喝了假红牛，但其他人吃撑了真狗粮

事情很不对。  
  
敲打代码的声音延续了一分钟后短暂地停下，紧接着的是更为狂暴的敲打键盘声。笔记本屏幕清冷的光映照在Mark比西伯利亚的积雪还要冰冷的脸上，酝酿着暴风雪来临的前兆。  
客厅里面Dustin的惨叫声不绝于耳，夹杂着几声Chris无奈的呵斥。Dustin最好听Chris的话乖乖闭嘴。Mark阴沉地想。因为如果Dustin再不闭嘴，Mark就让他这辈子都别想开口说话了。  
这不对劲。Mark机械性地敲打着代码，思绪却不知道飞到了哪里。等他回过神来，屏幕上已经被满满的“Wardo”一词占据。  
即便Mark自认为自己的心灵强劲到哪怕某天突然出现个长得仿佛是在沼泽里面滚了好几圈的绿巨人一般的半外星人自称是他儿子都不会影响他写代码，然而现在的情况就是——已经整整一天了，整整一天，Mark都在重复写代码又删代码的循环，直到刚刚他把屏幕上的代码都变成了“Wardo”。  
  
Wardo。  
Wardo。  
Wardo。  
  
他默念了这个名字三次，然后又被另一个问题所代替——这和Wardo又有什么关系？Wardo又不是Dustin，没转职成程序员。而且就算Dustin真的转职成了程序员，他现在也和Wardo一样，被如山的论文压得离崩溃只有一步之遥。  
纠正一下，崩溃的只有Dustin。Wardo才不会。  
  
没想出问题答案的Mark决定再喝瓶红牛压压惊。Wardo为了论文的事情最近都没来柯克兰，但又不是只有Wardo在的时候他才能写代码。他没认识Wardo前就是自己一个人写代码的，认识Wardo后，Wardo也不是每时每刻都陪伴着Mark。综上所述，Wardo跟他的异常没有任何关系。  
至于他写不出代码的真正原因——大概是喝的红牛不够吧。  
  
两个小时后，被论文逼得眼冒图表的Dustin决定拿罐红牛提提神，然而打开冰箱后，等待他的却是冰冷的寒气以及……空荡荡的冰柜。  
“我有种不详的预感……”Dustin僵硬着转过身，看向了Mark的房间——很好，Mark的房间没有关门。他上前几步，映入他眼中的场景让他差点把自己的眼珠子瞪出来。  
Mark正坐在桌前疯狂地敲着代码——这个场景实在正常得很，不正常的是笔记本周围摆满了的喝空了的红牛瓶子，眼尖的Dustin一眼就扫到了地上的一排空瓶。  
  
Dustin很认真地思考起Mark要是因为喝红牛喝死了，他的墓碑上应该写些什么。  
  
心知自己大概找不到补给的Dustin决定向Chris要点咖啡。然而就在他准备关上冰箱名的瞬间，来自Mark房间的几乎响彻云霄的瓶子破裂声吓得Dustin差点把冰箱门砸到自己的脸上。  
他把自己缩到冰箱门后，小心翼翼地探出个脑袋，望向Mark的方向。电脑桌旁边的红牛瓶子已经被Mark踢得壮烈成仁。如果他能在Mark的魔王威压中活到明天，他一定要和Mark打听一下他的鞋子是什么品牌的。这么踢而没有伤到脚，这鞋子的质量简直可以感动哈佛。  
Mark这时候已经停下了对空瓶的肆虐，转而对着电话不知道在说些什么。好奇心战胜了对Mark的恐惧的Dustin暗搓搓地朝着Mark的方向走了几步，前进的距离正好让他听见了Mark的最后一句话——  
“Wardo,I need you.”  
  
哦。  
Dustin觉得今天晚上他还是和Chris在旅馆的房间里备战论文吧。  
今天的Dustin依旧觉得自己非常的善解人意。  
  
Eduardo来到H33的时候，屋子里空荡荡地只剩下了Mark一个人。清楚地记得Dustin宣布过这几天要留在宿舍里面写论文的Eduardo疑惑了三秒钟，就Mark那仿佛想把键盘敲碎的敲打键盘声吸引了过去。  
“What the h……”Eduardo连忙奔上前，在房间门口被地上的碎片止住了脚步，“Mark……？这是怎么回事……？”  
“我写不出代码。”Mark阴沉沉地回了Eduardo一句，摧残键盘的动作却没有丝毫的变化。  
Eduardo懵逼了片刻才找回了自己的声音：“所以……你想要我做什么？我也不会写代码啊。”  
敲打键盘的啪啪声陡然停下，Eduardo耐心地等了好几分钟，才听见Mark罕见的让Eduardo怀疑自己的听觉出了问题的竟然带了点委屈的声音：“我也不知道。”  
  
Eduardo无奈地叹了一口气——他自己还有好几篇论文要赶，每一篇论文的工程量都不亚于打赢一场世界大战。他头疼地回忆起自己的没写完的论文，说出来的话却是：“我先帮你把房间清理一下。你先冷静一下，咱们待会再来讨论你为什么写不出代码的原因，好不好？”  
Mark难得安顺地点了点头。他保持着两只手还停留在键盘的姿势，视线却停留在了找出了工具清理地上的碎屑的Eduardo身上。Eduardo的动作明显不怎么熟练——当然了，Eduardo的专业又不是家政。Mark安静地看着Eduardo，思绪却再次飞远，直到灵感如闪电般击中了Mark，原本在Mark脑海里的乱码迅速排列组合，组成了Mark最为熟悉的东西。  
他的双手在键盘上重新舞动起来。听见键盘声的Eduardo视线一移，就能看到Mark埋首于编程的样子。他忍不住露出一个微笑，随即摇摇头，将注意力移回面前的清理工作上。  
  
当Eduardo终于确定地上已经没有了碎屑的时候，Mark已经再次进入了天人合一的编程之境。他叫了好几声，Mark才稍微分出了点注意力给他。  
“Mark，你现在已经写得出代码了，是吗？”Eduardo确认了一下。Mark点点头，视线却没有丝毫移开屏幕。然而Eduardo的下一句话却让Mark的手一抖，差点毁了自己刚刚写的东西。  
“那我可以回去了吗……我是说，我还有好几篇论文要写。”  
“不行。”Mark没有半点犹豫地回复道。旁边的红牛空瓶映出Eduardo为难的眼神，Mark立刻补充道，“你可以在这里写论文。Wardo,我需要你在这里——你只要在这里就好了。”  
Eduardo再次愣住。他有点想问问会不会影响到Dustin他们，然而他脱口而出的却是：“那我也得回去一趟——我得把资料拿过来。”  
Mark没回答。他现在有点忙，大概是过去一天的灵感都集中到了现在爆发，而Mark不会让自己的灵感流逝。  
  
与此同时，离哈佛不远的小旅馆内，Dustin抱着一本能砸死人的书努力压榨着书中能够用于自己的论文的知识，一旁的Chris投给他一个嫌弃的眼神。将视线移到窗外，大概是心理作用，他竟然觉得自己能看得到远处的属于H33的灯光。  
Chris突然有点落寞起来。也许他明天该去超市买箱红牛，毕竟寝室里的红牛都被Mark喝完了，甚至连咖啡都快被Dustin全部解决掉。而他也还有好几篇论文要写呢，他需要点能提神的东西。  
又或者，他需要的是找到以个人，找到一个只要他说一句“I need you”，就会立刻赶到他身旁的人。  
  
“Chris，你干什么呢？”Dustin气若游丝地趴在书上，仿佛下一秒就会断气。他停顿了一下，再次开口时语气里已经带了些许羡慕：“你那篇明天要交的论文已经写完啦？速度真快，我还有两篇明天要写的论文没动笔呢。”  
明天要交的论文。  
Chris的动作僵住了。  
  
好吧，他现在需要的，绝对是好好学习。  
END 


End file.
